Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mobile computing devices such as smart phones, tablets and laptop computers are ubiquitous. These devices are capable of connecting to networks to download and use digital content, as well as interact with other devices. Users rely on mobile devices and the digital content accessed thereby, for their work as well as leisure activities. However, Wide Area Network (WAN) connections, which provide access to the internet and/or other networks facilitating access to large amounts of digital content, are not always available. For example, WAN connectivity is often unavailable in vehicles such as cars, buses, airplanes, trains and boats, as well as in remote areas and areas of poor wireless transmission. Meanwhile, in many areas lacking WAN connectivity, mobile devices may be able to connect to one or more nearby networks and/or devices.